Whatever Happens, Happens
This is the finale of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Day 37 Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their their foot still on the seesaw. The last castaway to have their vase balanced on the end of the seesaw would win immunity Winner: Evan Ornelas'' ''Day 38 Immunity Challenge: The Maze The castaways would race through a maze to collect four bags of puzzle pieces at four different stations. Once all four bags were collected, the castaways would race to the top of a pyramid and assemble a word puzzle. The first castaway to correctly solve the puzzle would win. Winner: Emma Lee'' Story Night 36 The final four return to camp after Yannick idol'd out Noah. Jessy congratulates Yannick on his move but secretly worries about the possibility of a fire-making challenge. Day 37 Before Evan and Yannick wake up, Emma and Jessy go off alone and take the flint with them. Emma tells Jessy that they will probably vote her since she hasn't made fire once throughout the game. Jessy agrees but also suggests Emma make fire. The two then take turns making fire but Jessy struggles more than Emma, almost using up the rest of their flint as she practices. Evan soon wakes up and goes to collect treemail. On his way, he watches Emma and Jessy practicing making fire. As he returns to camp with treemail, Yannick wakes up and the two talk about the Sassari girls. Evan feels confident about winning the tie-breaker although Yannick doesn't share the same confidence about himself. The two girls return to camp and Jessy places the flint by the fire. When Yannick takes it, he sees that there is little magnesium left on it. Yannick tries to practice but uses up the rest of the magnesium and is unable to make a fire. Jessy feels a little more confident that she will be able to beat Yannick in the tie-breaker. Evan then suggests finishing off the rice since they only have a few days left and the others agree. After they eat, Yannick shows Evan the flint and says that he can't practice because Jessy used all of the flint. The final four then meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When told it isn't final immunity, Evan whispers to Yannick that it is a final two with a jury of nine. For the first hour of the challenge, everyone is able to stay in their position with little to no close calls. However, Yannick loses his balance and is the first out of the challenge. Evan comments that the challenge is built for females because they have better balance than men. A strong wind then blows through the challenge area, causing Jessy's vase to fall. When asked how she feels about it, Jessy says that she will be pissed if her future in the game is determined because of the wind. The challenge goes on for another half an hour. Evan begins to wobble but manages to save himself. Then, out of nowhere, Emma's vase drops, winning Evan immunity. The final four return to camp as Yannick wishes, under his breath, that he had gotten immunity rather than Evan. Evan then tells Yannick his best bet to stay in the game is to go against Jessy in the tie-breaker, saying she struggled just as bad as he did when practicing making fire. Jessy overhears the conversation and tells Emma what she heard. At Tribal, Emma says that the vote will end in a tie between Jessy and Yannick because they are the weakest at making fire on their respective sides. Yannick and Jessy agree, with Jessy saying she couldn't make fire during her practice and Yannick didn't get any practice. When asked why he didn't practice, Yannick says Jessy used up most of the magnesium when she practice and he got very little. The tribe is then called to vote. Like Emma said, the vote ends in a tie between Jessy and Yannick. They are instructed on what they need to do for the tie-breaker and they move to their respective station. It takes them a half an hour before Jessy gets a smark and has her fire. However, it goes out soon after. Yannick then creates fire and begins to nurture it. Jessy then gets her fire back and both players flames begin to burn the rope. However, Yannick's rope breaks before Jessy's. Jessy then collects her torch as Yannick takes his seat. The final three are then instructed to go back to camp. At camp, Emma congratulates Yannick on his win and goes off to be alone. Evan and Yannick then voice their confidence about beating Emma in the final immunity challenge. Day 38 Evan and Yannick are the first two up at the Capoterra camp. The two agree to go out and gather fish for them to eat so they have more energy for the challenge. About an hour later, the two bring in fish and begin to cook it. Emma soon wakes up and watches the two eat their fish. She then walks off to get treemail. Emma returns to camp with treemail in hand as Evan and Yannick finish up the fish. Emma reads it out loud, with treemail saying they will be going through the Rites Of Passage before competing in their final immunity challenge. After the Rites Of Passage, the final three meet Jeff for their final immunity challenge. Emma is shocked by the sheer size of the maze. At the start of the challenge, Evan, Yannick, and Emma all find their first two bags at the same time with Evan and Yannick going off together while Emma goes off on her own. Emma finds her third bag while Yannick and Evan get lost in the maze. Emma then finds her fourth bag and tries to find her way to the pyramid. However, she also gets lost in the maze, giving Yannick and Evan enough time to get their last two bags and rush to the pyramid. Emma finds the duo in the maze and all three get to the pyramid at the same time. Evan gets confused with the word puzzle while Emma and Yannick rush to get theirs done first. Emma places her final piece a second before Yannick and calls Jeff. After checking her puzzle, Jeff declares Emma the winner of the final immunity challenge. The final three return to camp as Evan and Yannick congratulate Emma on her immunity win. When Emma leaves to get herself water, Evan and Yannick agree not to throw the other under the bus. However, Yannick follows Emma into the woods and tries to convince her to take him over Evan. As they leave for Tribal, Emma continues to ponder who to take to the end. At Tribal, the former Sassari (sans Natalie) are happy to see Emma with the immunity necklace. When asked if Evan or Yannick came to her after the challenge, Emma reveals Yannick did. The news shocks Evan. When asked why it shocked him, Evan says he and Yannick promised to not throw the other under the bus. Yannick apologizes, but says he's trying to stay in the game. Jeff then asks Emma to vote. Emma brings back the urn and Jeff reveals her vote. In the end, Emma takes Evan to the end and makes Yannick the ninth member of the jury. The final two return to camp and Evan thanks Emma for taking him. The two then go to sleep early to get ready for Final Tribal. Day 39 The final two wake up early and go to treemail together. There, they find a traditional finale breakfast. Emma suggests taking it to the beach since it is the nicest spot at their camp and Evan agrees. As they eat breakfast, the two go over their respective games and agree they both have an equal shot at winning, due to them both pissing off jurors. The final two then collect their belongings, burn their shelter to the ground, and make their way to Final Tribal. There, Jeff brings in the jurors and tells the final two to make their speech to the jury. Jeff then begins the jury QnA. =QnA= Rhi '''Rhi: Well guys, congratulations on making it this far. This was a crazy game so for us to say you don't deserve to be there...well, we can't. I just have one question for the both of you. Do you have any regrets in the game? Evan?' 'Evan: My main regret is using the idol on Aivars instead of you. Not only did it send you home but it also sent Aivars home the next vote.' 'Emma: I don't really have any regrets in the game because I don't live with regrets.' 'Rhi: Alright, great answers guys. Yannick Yannick: ''Evan, my man. We've spent the entire game together and I know you played a great strategic game, even though I believe I played a stronger one.'' *Evan jokingly flips Yannick off* Yannick: But the jury and I agree you didn't play a great social game. You got into fights a lot and made the minority feel awful and that will play a part in how they vote. Now Emma, I did underestimate you in this game. Not only were you strong socially, but you weren't bad strategically. You did make the moves you needed to make to get you here. However, that being said, there was a point where you got incredibly paranoid and that annoyed a good amount of us. So again, that will factor in how the jury votes. Just to be clear, my vote isn't decided so the answers you give the other seven will determine my vote. Good luck. Jessy Jessy: Alright guys, I'm gonna make this short and sweet. Emma, you're right. I basically ignored you and made you feel like a nonfactor. I do apologize because it ruined not only my game, but the games of Joan, Noah, Natalie, and Gerard. Now Evan, living with you was like living with the classic school bully. You argued with us, you made us feel insignificant and it was like we were worth nothing. So if that's how you planned on getting votes, you failed miserably. Jamie Jamie: Hey guys, I don't have a huge speech like the other two. My question is if this was a final three, who would you take and why? Ladies first. Emma: I think I would have taken Evan and Joan. Joan and I were partners in crime the whole game and we agreed to go to the end together and I would take Evan because I feel like we could beat him. Jamie: Evan. Evan: I would take my final three plan from Day One, Yannick and Aivars. We came together and agreed to run the game together until the end. Jamie: Cool, thanks. Noah Noah: Evan, I live my life on basically treating others how I want them to treat me, which is with respect. While you and I never had any quarrels, the fights you had with others really turned me off and I don't think I can vote for someone who treated others like dirt. Now, you can prove me wrong with your answers but right now, I'm leaning towards Emma. Natalie Natalie: Before I get to my speech, I just have a question. If you had to choose one premerge player to make the merge, who would it be? Emma: Maybe Claudia because of how badly I felt she was screwed over. Evan: I feel like if a player didn't make the merge, they didn't play a good enough game so I think the people who made the merge deserved it. Natalie: Alright, time for my speech. Now Evan, unlike the other speeches, this isn't directed towards you, this is strictly towards Ms. Flip-Flop. Emma, you basically said that Jessy and I ignored you the whole game. Emma: Yeah, because you did. Natalie: When did I ignore you? I thought you and I talked a lot. Emma: After Andreas left, you and Jessy assumed you two had complete control of the game and felt like I wasn't needed and just stopped talking to me. Even Jessy admits this. This was a major factor in my flip against you and why you're standing there and why I'm sitting here. '''Natalie:...Well alright then.'' Aivars Aivars: Evan, although we were allies, spending time with you was annoying. I'd have rather been in a coma brought on by alcohol poisoning than talk to you a second more. And Emma, you were a paranoid mess around the time I was blindsided that I was so thrilled I wasn't gonna be around you. Now I have to vote for one of you so this is what I'm gonna do. I have a number between one and ten. The closest guess will get that person my vote. Evan? Evan: Seven. Emma: Two. Gerard Gerard: I'm not gonna have my speech be extremely rude and condescending to you guys since you've basically gone through a lot tonight so my question is gonna be simple. What was the most fun you've had out here? Evan: I think the first merge tribal was the most fun because I had no idea what was going on and the thrill of finding out I was in the majority is indescribable. Emma:'' I think the maze was the most fun.'' Gerard: Alright, good luck guys. Joan Joan: Emma, you and I had a very close bond throughout the game. Even when we were on opposite sides, we still talked and shared personal stories with each other. You really are like a sister to me. Now Evan, I have to second what Aivars said. You were INCREDIBLY obnoxious and I couldn't stand you. To you, the minority were just the sheep you were leading to the slaughter. You treated us like the garbage you were birthed from. I would rather had a lobotomy than listen to you try and convince us to vote you because guess what, you lost this game as soon as you stepped foot on that red mat on day one. I wish you no luck and I dread having to see you at the reunion. Good riddance. =Reading Of The Votes= After Joan's speech. Jeff asks the jurors to vote. Months later at CBS Studios, Emma Lee is announced the winner of Survivor: Gennargentu, gaining the votes from Gerard, Jessy, Joan, Natalie, and Noah. Day 37 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 38 Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Eighteen Americans will embark on the adventure of a lifetime in the land of Brazil. Unbeknownst to them, they will be living together on the same camp for the entire thirty-nine days. How will the new Survivors react to living together? Find out on 'Survivor: Brazil-One World'! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon season finale Category:Survivor: Gennargentu